A Day In The Life Of A Host
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: Summer vacation is coming up and Haruhi plans to find a summer job in Karuizawa, but the Host Club have something else in mind before the school ends...


A Day In the Life Of A Host  
>(Haruhi Fujioka POV)<p>

It was a week before Summer Break was coming, and I already made plans to get a part time job at a pension in Karuizawa. I admit that I felt a little guilty for not telling the rest of the host club. But hey, it's my business anyways. They'll just be a bother to me if they were around.

It was a long Friday with too many thoughts roaming in my head. I couldn't wait for the two day weekend, and then Summer Break. After school ends, and the Host Club closing for the day (finally); I excused myself from the rest and waved them goodbye. That is, until someone forcefully tugs on my shirt collar, pulling me backwards which they almost choke the life out of me.

"What the heck was that for, Hikaru?" I snapped at the orange hair Host member. He grin deviously back at me, and merely shrugged his shoulders. I cleared my throat while rubbing my neck at the pain he had caused. Hikaru mimicked my movements, while smiling teasingly. I narrowed my eyes at him for his ignorance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kaoru asks behind his brother. He also wore that same devilish grin I've gotten accustomed to a long time ago.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn are their names. They're twins, to the matter –of-fact that they look exactly alike with the same auburn hair style that the backend is flipped opposite sides of each other. They have the same gesture, the same routine—the same everything. But I knew, just somehow, they're different in every way. No matter what they try to prove their identity to be the same. No one could figure it who was Hikaru or Kaoru, except for me; only I really knew the real them.

"I'm going home." I stated, and a bit annoyed at their stubbornness to stop me from leaving.

"Don't you want to make plans hang out with us during this weekend, Haru-chan?" Honey asks as he walks up to me. Half of his face was covered by his pink plush bunny's ears. Honey then added while looking up at me with his childlike eyes."I'll even let you hold Usa-chan."

I felt one of my eyes twitched at his innocence.

"Haruhi." Mori said from behind, and I stare back at him in question. His dark eyes stare right back at me."Please come."

Ugh, these two. I thought to myself.

Mori and Honey-sempai are cousins. They're trained in kendo, karate, judo, any type of fighting style in their family. Never once have I've seen them separated from each other (well except for a couple of incidents that happens throughout our trip together). But other than that, those two are still a mystery to me; I just couldn't figure them out. Opposites attract, I guess.

"If only she understands me so!" Tamaki exclaims from across the room. He was hugging himself while twirling in a circle, and then expanded his arms out towards the ceiling. "Then she would come into my arms, and I could hold her to no end."

That idiot is babbling again. I thought to myself in irritation, while watching the blond prince go into Lala land, again.

Tamaki Suoh, who is "The King" of the host club, he is the not smartest person out there. Even though he may be the blond hair violet eyes handsome devil, which have a passion for playing piano (and is really good at it). He also is one of the kindest people I've ever met. Is he an annoying person? Yes he is. Is he clueless? At some point, yes. But could you really hate him for that? Never, he's just Tamaki.

"If you join us, we will deduct your dept to one-third."

My ears twitched at Kyouya's statement. His words immediately caught my attention while I stare at him across the room. As usual, he is sitting in his lounge chair while writing something in his notebook. One day, I'm going to find out what things he writes down about me with his fine point pen.

Kyouya Ootori—words to describe him are devious, sly, smart, dedication to business and earning profit, and also known as the "Shadow King." Every now and then, he would scribble something down in either his notebook or his laptop. Other times he would black mail or even threaten someone with his words rather than his fists. And sometimes, he just frightens me; then again, he is sort of nice once you get to know the real Kyouya.

"Fine, I'll go to whatever you guys are planning." I mumbled, and then sigh at length.

I guess it will be a last memory of them to last a whole summer. I thought to myself, and trying to think the positive side of things. Backtracking a moment in thoughts, the negatives kept creeping in the back of my mind on how this wasn't such a good idea. And guess what? My conscience was right.

Saturday Morning, 7:30 a.m.

"Wakie wakie, Haru-chan!"

"Ah!" I yelp at the sudden call, and falling off of my bed in reaction. I hit face first to the floor, and wince at the impact. Ouch. Not a good mood to start the day with.

"Everyone's waiting, so change quickly kay?" Honey's sweetly said while skipping out of my bedroom and closing the door behind him. I look back at the door, and sigh.

"Why did I have to be put up by these people?" I mumbled to myself, and sigh again; this time, in frustration.

I didn't dare ask Honey about how he got into my house at 7:30 in the morning. Well, maybe dad has let him in when he went off to work. But it didn't matter, I'm wide awake, grumpy, and I was only worry about my morning bed head.

After finishing my morning routine and getting ready for the day I notice that someone must have came back into my room while I was in the shower, and laid my Ouran uniform on top of my bed. My eyes question in suspicion, but I figure they all wanted me to wear it for today.

Though what for? It's a Saturday. I thought, while putting the clothes on anyways.

Someone knock on my door and asks, "Is everything alright?"

It was Mori-sempai.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I called back through the door; as I began tying my second to last essentials on. I tied the knot on the black with purple stripped tie, and straighten it against my white collared sleeve shirt. I slip the blue Ouran jacket on while button it, and examine myself in the mirror before opening the door, and face the tall expressionless Mori. He stares down at me curiously as I walk pass him.

I saw Honey fiddling with Usa-chan's red bow on the couch when I walk pass him to the front door to get my shoes. Then I notice that no one else was here except for them. My suspicion rose once again.

"So where are we going?" I ask the both of them while I tie my shoe laces. My back was turn to them, and then the next thing I notice was a white flashing light and a snapping noise followed along with it. My head turn to them in question, and see that Mori-sempai was holding an expensive looking digital camera.

"What are you doing?" I question Mori-sempai curiously.

Mori set the camera down from his face and said, "Creating memories."

"Are you ready to go, Haru-chan?" Honey asks, while jumping up from his seat, and running up to me.

"Yeah, but where is everyone-hey wait!" I was cut off mid sentence when Honey grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house within seconds.

"W-wait, honey!" I flustered breathlessly."Where are we going?"

Honey merely giggles, and kept tugging my left hand as he pulls me along the sidewalk. Another flash appeared before my eyes when Mori-sempai took another picture of us running down the streets.

"Follow me, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaims, while smiling back at me. I look back at him weirdly and did what he said.

I didn't know where Honey was taking me, so I just let him lead the way. It's a hot day, and nothing could beat this blistering heat from the scorching sun above our heads. The sky is crystal clear with clouds that are shaped like cotton balls. Birds were singing, and cars is passing by every now and then. I notice that many people were staring at us curiously when we pass them. Of course they would, we were wearing a school uniform on a Saturday!

Fifteen minutes later, Honey release my hand, and ran up to the front of a building with shopping carts. I watch as he pulls one out, and smile up at me.

"Let's go!" Honey said, as he hops on the grocery cart, and hugging his bunny against his chest.

"Go where?" I ask in confusion.

"Shopping silly!" Honey hollers giddily. Realizing what he had said, I took and step back, and saw that we were in front of a mini market. Oh great.

"But I didn't bring any money." I protested. I just want to get out of here. People were staring at us as if we were crazy. Honey and Mori didn't seem to mind.

"I have some." Mori pipes in, as he took out his wallet. I sigh in defeat while grabbing the cart Honey was sitting in and enters the store. We stroll through each isle, and I ask them what they wanted. Honey mostly wanted sweets (of course), and Mori said the essential for table wears (like napkins, plates, utensils) and daily commoners snacks. Every now and then, I kept having these strange feelings that someone is stalking us through the store.

Every time I turn my head to the direction that I thought I saw a familiar black cape and a cat puppet peeking from the corners of the isles at me sends sudden shivers down my spin. It was a strange feeling indeed.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask while I drove the cart to the register line. The cashier stares at us curiously, and I smile back meekly. Again, there was that sudden feeling of being watch coming from the next isle.

Well this is creepy and yet embarrassing to be seen at a store. I thought.

"Kyo-chan will be outside to pick us up." Honey said causally, while closing his eyes as he said this. He then smiled."Tamaki is at the place we're going to."

"Then where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" I dare question, even though I didn't want to know.

"Hika-chan caught a cold yesterday, and it has gotten worse so Kao-chan stayed with him so Hika-chan wouldn't feel lonely." Honey said sadly. He looks down at the ground, and sighs out in disappointment.

So that's why Hikaru was mimicking me yesterday. He really did catch a cold. I assume he was just trying to piss me off. I thought to myself in irritation.

"I guess he really is huh?" I said mostly to myself.

"And where is this "place" you're talking about, Honey-sempai?" I ask a moment later.

"Not telling." Honey tease, coming back to his usual self while sticking his tongue out at me.

The corner of my mouth twitched in reaction.

After paying, and collecting our things, I notice a car was park at the front entrance. Kyouya rolls down his window of the passenger seat behind the driver, while adjusting his glasses against the bridge of his nose. A sly smirk is placed upon his lips.

"Did you guys have fun?" He asks, which was so un-Kyouya like.

"Um, sure?" I said in a question.

"Yes, we actually did."A familiar voice said as it causes me to yelp and jump three inches forward in reaction. I blink a couple of times in shock, and saw that it was Nekozawa-sempai who had spoken.

"Were you there behind me the whole time, Nekozawa-sempai?" I question the dark cloaked man.

"Yes, the whole time." He replies casually while chuckling in amusement.

"Good, now get in." Kyouya cuts in, immediately going back to his suave self. Kyouya smirk in amusement."It's going to be a long drive."

"Long drive to wher-"My words were cut off again when Honey pulls my arm and push me into the car next to Kyouya. Honey scooted next to me, Mori-sempai calls shotgun, and Nekozawa-sempai is our driver, who knew? Well I didn't.

"You'll see when we get there." Kyouya said; answer my unfinished question. He lied when he said it was a long drive. It was actually twenty minutes from the mini market! We could have just walked from there.

When the car pulls over to the curve, and we all step out, my eyes drifted to the place they have taken me. There was a large field of greenery, with flowers and tall thin trees lining up together in the distance. The leaves are almost the same shade as the grass, and I notice that there was a playground set for children in the distance. Though, there wasn't anyone here except for us three.

"You took me to a park?" I ask in bewilderment.

"No just any park, my Daughter." Tamaki's voice said from behind as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I look to my side to see violet eyes staring back at me. Tamaki then added with a smile."It's a commoner's park."

"Oooo, wooow." Honey coos.

"It's just a park." I mumbled.

"Now then," Tamaki said suddenly. He grabs the grocery bags from my hands, and walk into the park as we followed him from behind. He set the bags down on the picnic table, and then announce."Let us play the commoner's game called "Hide-and-Seek" shall we?"

"No thanks." I said immediately.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki whines, while waving his arms in the air.

"C'mon Haru-chan, live a little!" Honey said, while supporting Tamaki. Mori nodded in agreement, while Nekozawa was rummaging through the grocery bags.

"Okay, okay fine." I said, while backing up in defeat.

"I'll excuse myself from this game." Kyouya said simply.

"Same goes for me, I'm quite busy." Nekozawa said, while he held up the two giant bottles of bubble solutions which he was hiding behind his back. He then grins cheekily. "Bubble making was my idea."

When did we ever buy that at the store? I thought to myself.

"Well then, you two can set up the table." Tamaki said, while pouting.

Kyouya shrugs his shoulders."Fine by me."

Nekozawa nodded in reply while blowing some colorful bubbles in the air. Honey notices this and chase after them with Mori following him.

"You guys are no fun! Everyone should participate in a commoner's game!" A familiar high pitched voice hollers from above. Literally above when I look up at the tree, there, sitting on one of the tree branches was none other than Renge. She grins down at us while holding up at peace sign when we caught her.

"What are you doing up there, that's dangerous!" I yell out to her.

She laughs her famous laughter, as she climbs down from the tree branch. She flips her hair out of her eyes, and then places her right hand on her hip while her left hand gesture towards me in a dramatic way."If you think that's dangerous, then you don't know what danger is."

"Eh?" I question.

Apparently, our conversation didn't last long, and we ended up including Range into our hang out group. Everyone has agree while Kyouya and Nekozawa-sempai set up the table with the things we've bought at the store, and Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and I play around for a couple of hours till I was left exhausted from their attempt to play more games. Renge wanted to be the photographer while we play so we let her. Otherwise, she might lecture us on how to play the real "hide-and-seek" the right way.

"Gotcha Honey!" Tamaki said victorious, while Honey squeals in remark. And after that, they started chasing each other around the field. Mori and I were hiding under the picnic table while watching Honey getting chase. Mori looked worried when Honey was the first to be caught, but I reassure him that it was just a game.

Having enough of the game, we both step out of our hiding place as we watch Honey and Tamaki started to play "tag" without us knowing. Then five minutes later, Mori-sempai joins them, and was the one chasing them. The next thing I knew, Nekozawa-sempai was forced to join them when Honey took his Belzeneff away. Too many things are happening at once started to make my head spin.

"H-Hey, give me that!" Nekozawa exclaims, while reaching for his puppet.

"You got to catch me if you want it!" Honey tease while running themselves around in circles.

"Give it back or I'll… I'll-!"

"Honey, watch out, he might curse you!" Tamaki warns Honey, and cutting off Nekozawa's threat. I then notice that Tamaki was hiding behind a tree the whole time. I let out a small chuckle as I watch them amuse themselves in the game when Kyouya walk up next to me.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?" Kyouya asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You didn't really participate in anything." I accuse teasingly.

Kyouya smiled in amusement."Touché."

"Don't cower you moron! It's just a puppet!" I could hear Range's demanded voice yells at Tamaki.

"Hey, hey Haru-chan!" Honey said when he ran up to me while he jumps up and down excitedly. His hand was empty of Belzeneff.

"What is it?"

"Can you take a picture of Mori and me with Usa-chan?" Honey asks sweetly."We haven't had any good photos together, and we never got the time to take some."

"Okay, sure." I said when Renge handed me the camera with an amusing smile spread across her lips. She then skips to Kyouya and tackles him into a hug. Kyouya looked annoyed at that moment.

Ignoring the two people while I let Honey and Mori take their position away from the park and their backs to the road with the trees being the background. I steadied the camera while Tamaki stood close behind me to examine everything I do (which was slightly irritating and uncomfortable). With a click, I took the picture with flashing lights blinding my eyes a second later. Honey giggles, and hops his way to me to view the picture. For the first time, I was amazed at what I was seeing.

It wasn't how my picture taking skill took affect with the tree lines in the background, or by the mistake of taking a picture of a red truck passing by in the back; it was the two of the host members I was staring at. Honey looking as sweet as ever, while smiling that same affectionate grin, and then there was Mori-sempai. In this picture, he smiled. Truly smiled, teeth and all, and it really blew me away!

"Mori-sempai you…." I trail off breathlessly while looking up and meeting his dark eyes. Mori shrugs his shoulders in reply and let out a half smile.

Tamaki whistle from behind."Now that's a keeper."

"Now take a picture of all of us three, Tama-chan!" Honey said, while taking the camera from my hand, and handed to Tamaki. Honey's right arm hoops itself to Mori's left, while my right arm is hoop to Honey's left. Honey then pulls us close to him and with a wide grin plaster on his lips.

"Say cheese." Tamaki said, while smiling in amusement.

Click!

Brrriiing!

"Kyo-chan, why is your laptop is ringing!" Honey yells out suddenly.

"Oh, that's just a connect call." Kyouya said while walking over to the picnic table where his laptop is. We all followed him when Kyouya seated himself in front of the laptop. Honey seat himself to Kyouya's left while I am seated to his right. The rest stood behind us, when Kyouya clicked the accepting call.

The webcam chat room screen opens up to view a familiar face.

"Hey guys, having fun out there?" Kaoru asks from the other line.

"Kaoru!" Everyone shouted excitedly except for Kyouya.

Kaoru grins."Who else would it be?"

From the webcam, I can see that Kaoru was probably in his and his brothers' bedroom. Since there was a bed behind Kaoru, and in the bed laid a giant lump that was layered with blankets and pillow; the lump is probably Hikaru.

"How is Hikaru doing?" I ask, and truthfully I was a little worried.

An agonizing cough and a groan replies back from the bed behind Kaoru. Kaoru looks behind him worriedly, and then at us reassuringly."It's getting better."

"He doesn't sound too good to me." Tamaki said.

"No dip, boss." Kaoru words drips in thick sarcasm.

"I really hope Hika-chan would get better soon." Honey said, while hugging Usa-chan tightly against his chest.

"Oh the love of friendship." Renge said as she sighs out heavenly.

"Range, is that you?" Kaoru ask, when he moves closer to the screen."You brought her into your party?"

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Range accused.

"And you also brought Nekozawa?" Kaoru question in appalled ignoring Renge's accusation completely. Then he laughs out in amusement."Man, it seems like you guys are just asking for trouble. Do you guys miss us that much to bring those two with you?"

"I don't recall ever inviting them." Kyouya protested.

"They invited themselves." Tamaki said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, because I'm a special girl." Range said, while fanning herself like a princess.

Kaoru snickers and I sigh in irritation.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you guys are up to." Kaoru said, and smirk devilishly."You're lucky that we're not there, or there's going to be some major ruckus at the park."

"What is he talking about?" I ask everyone who is behind me.

Tamaki sigh."Those buffoons were planning to play with fireworks if Hikaru hadn't got sick."

"Well those "buffoons" are right here, and can here everything you say." Kaoru sneers at Tamaki.

"Twins plus firework equals not a good idea, Haru-chan." Honey explains, and nodded to himself.

"Besides, good quality fireworks aren't that cheap." Kyouya said causally.

"Whatever man. But hey, hope you like your memory making, Haruhi. Hikaru and I will be sure to be there next time." Kaoru said, while chuckling. I raise one of my eyebrows at him. "Anyways, I got to take care of Hikaru. Kaoru is out!"

With that, Kaoru signs out of the chat room.

"What was he talking about?" I ask Tamaki, while Kyouya closes his laptop.

"Oh, t-that's nothing to w-worry about!" He flustered, while waving his hands in defense and smiling sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, sure it isn't" I said suspiciously, but I let out an amusing smile.

"Lunch is ready!" Nekozawa announced in front us, and we all look up at him. I was awe at the décor they have decorated to the simple picnic table. Why didn't I notice that? I was sitting right in front of it!

The table was covered with a blue linen table cloth, fancy plastic plates and utensils that we had shopped for. Someone had folded the napkins elegantly, while they also set two crystallized candle holders in the middle. Holding in place of the holder was two gold colored candles. In the middle of my transcending expectation, I caught Honey nibbling on a piece of cake that is laid in the middle of the table. I cough loud enough for him to notice me, while he smiles sheepishly in innocence. Another flash was erupted, and I knew that Mori had taken a picture of an "once-in-a-lifetime, caught- red-handed photo-of-Honey-doing-something-he wasn't-supposed-to" pose of his cousin.

"Oops, you caught me, hehe." Honey said, with an "O" shape mouth.

After finishing lunch, and play a game of "kick the can." Everyone started to pack up for the day. Honey and I was loitering around the playground, while Mori follows us the whole time. Even I manage to take another picture of them together with Honey on Mori's back. I admit that they look really adorable together.

"Honey-sempai, you look like you're about to fall asleep any second." I said worriedly as I lead him to sit on the bench in front of the playground. I handed Mori-sempai the camera to have both of my free hands to help Honey settle down on the bench.

Honey yawns while rubbing his right eyes when he said,"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are sempai." I said the obvious, while I narrow my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Usa-chan says I'm not sleepy, too." Honey slurs his words, while tilting from side to side. His eyes are half open.

"But Honey-"

"Noo…" Honey whines, before he passes out with his head falling to my left shoulder. I herd little sleepy noises following after his sleepy conscious.

Click!

"Mori-sempai!" I hiss lowly at him when he had taken a picture of his two, which Mori shrug his shoulders in reply. He set the camera from his eyes and smirks at me.

"Creating memories." He repeated his words from before.

Creating memories of what? I thought. I never could understand the hidden meaning behind Mori-sempai's words. Then again, would I ever? It wasn't until then that the Host Club drops me off at my house, and the next day had begun and leaving me with the same contemplating question that I kept thinking of.

I finally got my answers to Mori sempai the next day when I open my front door. On the front steps laid a wrapped present box delivered from the Host Club. Inside was multiple pictures of what we had took from yesterday, and even the ones that I took. These pictures were placed nested in a seal tight picture slot scrapbook from the finest quality (which Tamaki happens to describe in a little note that was attached to it).

"Creating memories." I repeated Mori-sempai's words from the other day, and smile in amusement. "You're right, sempai. We sure did."

It wasn't until then I realized that when Summer Break was now here and that I was annoyed as hell when I saw the Host Club being at Karuizawa also! They had called it their "surprise show up."I grumbled nasty words behind their backs as I treated my customers, but let the situation go as I sigh at length.

They might be a pain, but they are my friends. The Host Club, land of the most handsome boys who have too much time on their hands. But I guess that's what Hosting really is to them. I thought to myself as I look out the window of the pension and up at the blue sky. A warm smile spread across my lips.

"I really wish you could meet them mom." I murmur softly."A day in the life of a host isn't so bad after all. "

11


End file.
